


want the world to see you're mine

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, KyouHaba Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Kyoutani took this long to finally introduce Yahaba to his family. Unfortunately the reason, for him, was so so stupid that whenever he thought about it, he wanted to fling himself into a wall or be on the receiving end of Oikawa-san’s serves, or maybe getting a personal beating from Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want the world to see you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic for kyouhaba week day3 prompt: pets // family!
> 
> this is un-beta'd, i'll edit along the way but yes pls enjoy!!!

_been waiting light years for someone like you_

_i've got you and I can't hide it anymore_

_i want the world to know that_

\--

Introductions for many people wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Sometimes it’s awkward. Sometimes it ends well. And it was natural for one day, that Yahaba and Kyoutani’s relationship were to reach that stage where their parents wanted to meet the guy their kid is dating. It was nothing more than a formality. _And that was adulthood_ , Kyoutani thought. He remembers how for Yahaba maybe, it was easy. a breeze even. His mother knew about Kyoutani, of course. from the dumbass punk kid Yahaba had scolded at the spring high during their second year of high school to four years later of dating and living together. Yahaba’s family welcomed him in open arms. warmth. smiles and a whole load of “Shigeru never stopped talking about you for all these years” and yahaba would turn into a worrying shade of red from the tip of his ears to the bridge of his nose. and it was adorable. Yahaba was adorable. and Kyoutani loved every single time Yahaba turned beet red from embarrassment.

 

It was like a small personal revenge from the times Yahaba had embarrassed him.

 

“Kentarou,” Yahaba sighs, shoving his hand into the pocket of his jeans. It was chilly out and the stomping of Yahaba’s feet in order, or more of an attempt really, to keep himself warm wasn’t getting any quieter. “We’ve been standing out here for 30 minutes. i’m going back in the car”

 

“No, wait--” Kyoutani grabs the sleeve of Yahaba’s jacket, trying to stop him from walking back to the car. “Let’s go--”

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past 30 minutes too-- do you really want to introduce me to your parents?”

 

“I do, just--”

 

“Just what now?”

 

There was a reason why Kyoutani took this long to finally introduce Yahaba to his family. Unfortunately the reason, for him, was so so stupid that whenever he thought about it, he wanted to fling himself into a wall or be on the receiving end of Oikawa-san’s serves, or maybe getting a personal beating from Iwaizumi. And if that reason were to ever reach Yahaba’s ears, he’s done for.

 

“Its nothing, I-- maybe lets just go in. my folks are waiting”

 

“No. If you’re not comfortable then I won’t go in” Yahaba looks down at his feet, toes curling inside of his shoes and shivering from the cold. Kyoutani scratches the back of his head in hesitation, staring at his boyfriend in front of him whose face was getting sour by the second. “do you have a problem with me meeting your parents?”

 

“What-- no! of course not, what the fuck”

 

“If you don’t then why has it taken four years of dating to finally introduce me to your parents?”

 

Hesitation. Pain. Regret. Whatever it was called Kyoutani didn’t know how to feel about Yahaba dropping that kind of question at him. Not when he’s right in front of his door and his parents could probably hear the two bickering instead of coming in like decent and sensible human beings.

 

“It’s cause I wanted to make sure we were serious, okay?”

 

For all Yahaba knew, it was an answer that he never expected. expected out of other people but not expected to be actually coming out of Kyoutani’s mouth. Yahaba stood there for a while with his mouth opened, in awe, at Kyoutani.

 

“--don’t look so dumbfounded,”

 

“Remember when you called me carefree back in high school?”

 

“Don’t bring that up again for fucks sake,”

 

“I thought you were carefree too. About us. Our relationship, really.”

 

“What the fuck,” Kyoutani snaps and Yahaba was still struck in awe “--I do think about settling down, you know”

 

If it wasn’t going to be called overreacting or hyperbolic, or whatever kind of big word Kyoutani would say in these kind of situations in order to throw him off, Yahaba wanted to cry. Not because he was sad. But it was a happy feeling and he felt fucked up for thinking this was a happy moment. But for him, it was. For Kyoutani to be thinking about the seriousness of his relationship. the future. something he maybe didn’t think of back in high school. Something he wouldn’t imagine talking about with Kyoutani on a door step in the dead of the winter.

 

“I love you, Kentarou” Yahaba laughs, fingers fidgeting inside of his pocket.

 

“Stop that,” Kyoutani looks away and it was embarrassing, as usual, typical Yahaba. The sweetness in yahaba’s laugh rang in his ear and it was endearing, For someone who used to be the biggest pain in the ass could turn out to be the person he loved the most. And he loves it. Every single inch of Yahaba. The idea of being with Yahaba.

 

“Do you think about us growing old together, Kentarou?”

 

“Now you’re just making fun of me--”

 

“Just hurry up and open the door,” Yahaba jabs at him one last time before smirking and lacing his fingers with Kyoutani’s “You wanna hold hands so it’s official?”

 

“Idiot.”

 


End file.
